


Dirty Talk

by keepitshrimpie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Sooyoung's high school crush is a stripper.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Ha Sooyoung | Yves
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys~ Today I present you yverry! The winner of the last poll! I hope you enjoy it to the fullest and I extremely recommend you to listen to Dirty Talk by Wynter Gordon so you can get in the mood, very much like Sooyoung does. Here’s is the link in case some of you are lazy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=38IOqcYxgqc
> 
> I also have some news for you. I’ll be taking a hiatus for about three weeks, so I hope you don't miss me too much and behave yourselves. I’ll still answer my cc and dms so you can contact me there if you want… Now, let’s go onto the fic ^^!!
> 
> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.  
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.

xxx

“Are you sure? It’s dark here, bro…” Hyunjin asked a disheveled Sooyoung who was almost hyperventilating by the sight in front of her.

“I’m sure... I wish I wasn’t…” Sooyoung answered dumbfounded.

Sooyoung stared at the stripper in astonishment. The announcer had called her ‘Choerry’ but that was just a stage name. She was absolutely convinced the girl in question was none other than Choi Yerim, her high school crush.

Yerim was what would be considered a good girl. She was the president of the student council, had over the top grades, excelled at a majority of sports and everybody loved her, even the teachers. And how could they not? She was the epitome of perfection. She was beautiful, well-mannered and had a smile that could bring world peace if she so desired.

What was she doing in a sketchy place like this? And even worse, was she really a stripper? Not that Sooyoung shamed that kind of job or anything. She was just surprised by how a promising girl like Yerim could end up shaking her booty for a living. She didn’t want to imagine the worst-case scenario where she may be selling full body ‘services’. Just the thought of it made her sick.

Sooyoung had been a loner herself. She didn’t interact with many people, even though due to her good looks, she did have a few admirers. She was just a plain and forgettable kid who played the bass in the most unpopular high school band and whose future was as blurry as the glasses she wore when she was younger. 

Like the rest of the school population, she could not avoid fangirling over Yerim. Yet, now that she remembered, they did use to spend time together but never really exchanged more than a few words, all related to Sooyoung’s band activities. 

Even though she was not the leader of the band, Yerim always insisted on talking with her and she never questioned it. Well, Jungeun, the official leader, used to reek of pot and she believed that’s why Yerim preferred talking with her. So, it was only business between them, nothing more, nothing less. She was just a passerby in the enormousness of Yerim’s social circle. A nobody. But boy, how much she had liked her, how much she still liked her now that she was seeing her after so many years.

Her bare, well-toned and supple breasts, her pink glossy nipples. The g-string barely covering her private parts. Sprinkles of glitter all over her torso, arms, and thighs. Luscious and wavy purple hair almost touching the floor by the way she was bending over the pole and undulating her ass for the rabid customers that threw bill after bill at her 6-inch pumps. This woman couldn’t be sweet little Yerim. It couldn’t be. This had to be a joke.

Once the show had ended and people clapped like overexcited seals, chanting ‘Choerry’ ‘Choerry’ ‘Choerry’ like it was a war cry or people asking for food coupons, she noticed that she was alone. Hyunjin had left her. 

Sooyoung turned around to look for her friend and she saw her talking with ‘Choerry’ as she descended the stage. What the hell was Hyunjin doing? Sooyoung tried to hide while Hyunjin kept talking with ‘Choerry’ and pointing in her direction. Was Hyunjin out of her mind? Would Yerim recognize her? No, there was no way. 

Nevertheless, she didn’t want to be seen by anyone who could recognize her in a place like this. Sooyoung hated Hyunjin and her ideas. She had never felt so embarrassed. Reality was that Sooyoung had gone through a rough break up and was feeling pretty depressed. 

Hyunjin, her best friend from college, had the brilliant idea to cheer her up by dragging her to a strip club. Sooyoung refused at first but due to Hyunjin’s insistence and her own curiosity, which she would never admit, she ended up going. 

Now, fate had put Yerim back in her life and she felt kind of excited, but the circumstances were too damn chaotic to think clearly. Should she approach her and say hi? Would she remember her? Would she feel embarrassed? Sooyoung was dying to see her upfront and as she was still struggling with her own personal dilemma, Hyunjin returned with the toothiest smile ever.

“It’s settled, bro! My treat!… Happy birthday!” Hyunjin animatedly said after giving her a piece of paper with a number on it.

“What’s this?” Asked Sooyoung still entranced by the performance and her own thoughts.

“You’ll get your own private show… Already paid for the bitch…” Hyunjin nonchalantly answered.

“What the fuck, man?” Sooyoung shouted back as she turned around to face her, understanding what Hyunjin had done.

“You fancy the bitch, you get the bitch… As simple as that… What are you not understanding?” Hyunjin replied and gave her a bundle of dollar bills wrapped in a rubber band.

“Don’t call her that…” Sooyoung said with regret because the stripper was no longer on the stage after finishing her talk with Hyunjin.

“Well, with the amount of money I paid, I think I can call her whatever… Sorry if she was your high school sweetheart…” Hyunjin whistled as she checked out the next performer: ‘Bunny’.

“She wasn’t my… She wasn’t… She wasn’t anything really…” Sooyoung remained pretty much baffled as she kept looking at Yerim.

“Then, she can be your something… Get your ass to the private rooms. You’re number one… Make me proud, bro!” Hyunjin smacked Sooyoung on the ass whilst the latter kept staring at the piece of paper wondering what to do.

“Go now or you’ll lose your turn… Go get that pussy and you can thank me later…” Hyunjin spat as the stripper in front of her shoved her tits in her face.

“Yeah, baby! Daddy likes…” Hyunjin said and put a 20-dollar bill between the stripper’s tits, her hand lingering more than necessary.

“Okay, then...” Sooyoung murmured, ready to search for her high school sweetheart turned gorgeous stripper. 

xxx

Private rooms, private rooms? Where were they? Sooyoung had to admit that even though she thought places like these were super sleazy, this one was decent and clean. It could be mistaken as a simple club but just one look at the stage and you knew, you were getting more out of it, so much more.

“Excuse me? Are these the private rooms?” Sooyoung felt like a fool asking such a stupid question. For sure they would know she was a newbie.

“Yeah… Just show me your ID and you can go through those curtains.” The bouncer replied casually.

“Here it is... And I also got this ticket?” Sooyoung showed him the piece of paper with the number one.

“Ohhh!!!! You have an appointment with Miss Choerry… Come over here, to her office…” The bouncer replied in realization. Sooyoung didn’t think too much about the sudden change of places and went along with him.

Sooyoung was led by the bouncer to a room farther away from the stage and the private rooms. She even walked past what she assumed were the lockers for the strippers and a small kitchen, where she guessed the snacks were prepared. Where was he taking her? Was she in danger? If she survived, she would kill Hyunjin. She just wanted a peaceful birthday. This seemed extremely suspicious and just as she felt she was entering a dangerous situation, they arrived at a wooden door.

“Just knock twice and she will let you in. If you’ll excuse me…” The bouncer said before walking away and leaving her alone in front of the door.

Sooyoung felt nervous and she didn’t know why. She was barely meters away from reuniting with Yerim again and she couldn’t help but feel like a loser. Years had passed since high school and she had gotten better, a lot better. She was not a socially awkward kid anymore. She had survived high school and actually lived.

She had a steady gig, she had friends, she had ex-girlfriends and ex-lovers. However, the mere thought of seeing Yerim again scared her out of her wits. She felt like Yerim was that something that had gotten away. True, she never had her, she didn’t even try, but that’s how she felt. 

She could have confessed, get a rejection and maybe she wouldn’t be having that longing feeling about her so many years later. She was really a loser, still stuck on Choi Yerim. She knocked on the door twice.

“Come in, it’s open…” Someone, she guessed was Yerim answered from the inside.

Sooyoung passed through the door and realized that she was indeed in an office. The place was spacious and neat. It looked like it didn’t belong in a strip club, and maybe it didn’t, it felt out of place. 

Before Sooyoung had the chance to utter a word, a chair was placed close to the wall by none other than Yerim.

“Please, take a seat.” Yerim instructed her and sat on the desk situated in front of the chair.

Yerim had a different outfit than the one she was performing with. She was in a full purple set-up. She still had glitter all over her body making her skin shine and sparkle. She wasn’t wearing a bra but had her nipples hidden with a sticker in the form of a cross. A lace garter belt and a g-string set with roman style leg wraps were the only thing covering her body. Lastly, to complete the look, Yerim wore a leather choker around her neck with a huge ring attached to it, for a leash to be linked to it, Sooyoung guessed. 

However, as entrancing as she looked, her best accessory was her beautiful smile and Sooyoung couldn’t help but be mesmerized by it, paying the rest of her outfit little attention and focusing more on her face, something that was noticed by Yerim. Sooyoung felt like a teenager again, fascinated by her crush and enamored just by being around her presence. She definitely got it bad for the girl and not even years would change that fact.

Sooyoung did as ‘Choerry’ told her to and sat on the chair. She kept looking at her, attempting in vain for the girl to recognize her, but it seemed Yerim didn’t really know who she was. She felt a pain in her chest by the implication and sighed deeply, lowering her head to avoid looking at her further. It was disappointing that the bit of hope she had, had vanished just like that. Yet, Hyunjin had paid for this, so she will at least let her body enjoy it and forget about the pulling of her heart.

Suddenly, interrupting Sooyoung’s self-pity show, Yerim clapped twice and an upbeat catchy song which Sooyoung didn’t recognize, started playing in the background. 

Sooyoung kept still as Yerim began dancing in front of her. 

_I am no angel, I like it when you do that stuff to me ♪_

Yerim started moving her body to the beat of the song. She touched her breasts, squeezed her nipples through the stickers, her hips making circles in the air, as she sang the sinful lyrics with eased practice. 

_I am no angel, I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk ♪_

Sooyoung was sweating bullets by seeing Yerim in such a raw state. She looked so sexy, her attractiveness enhanced by her striking smile as her hands roamed all around her body, giving Sooyoung the show of her life.

_Kitten heels, lingerie, pantyhose, foreplay, legs up, on the bar, in the back of your car ♪_

Yerim walked over to her sensually. Sooyoung was already hard and regretting her choice of pants. Who went to a strip club wearing leather pants? Was she crazy? Indeed, she was, she was crazy for Yerim and the way her body reacted to her proved it. Yerim smirked at her.

_Latex, champagne, bubble bath, whipped cream, cherry pop tag team, can you make me scream ♪_

Yerim sank down on Sooyoung’s lap, sitting atop her toned thighs. She enjoyed the way Sooyoung’s face turned a hint of red as soon as she rested her body over her. Sooyoung gulped, feeling extremely aroused by the whole situation and fearing Yerim would take instant notice of her erection, which she did. Yerim smiled knowingly and started a slow and gentle motion of her hips following the maddening beat. Then she leaned into her ear and whispered to her as the most accurate words from the song floated into the room.

_I wanna do some dirty things to you tonight, I wanna fight, all through the night, night… ♪_

Yerim let the next line play in the background as she switched her head from Sooyoung’s right ear to her left ear, flipping her gorgeous purple hair sensually. Her hips continued to lightly grind onto Sooyoung. Sooyoung wanted to touch her but she knew it wasn’t allowed. She may have never gone to a strip club but she knew it was not permitted.

_I am no angel, I like it when you do that stuff to me ♪_

Yerim took pity on her seeing her so restrained by her own self. It was evident Sooyoung was struggling not to touch her. Her face in distress, her eyebrows knitted and her teeth biting forcefully on her lip.

_I am no angel, I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk ♪_

“You can touch me if you want… I haven’t said you can’t…” Yerim bit the shell of her ear as she continued undulating her hips as she breathed the next words into her ear.

_Blindfold, feather bed, tickle me, slippery, g-spot, nasty pose, in a video ♪_

Sooyoung winced as she was not used to someone, anyone, talking dirty to her. Not even in her wildest fantasies, she could have imagined the scenario becoming reality and even less with Yerim, her high school crush, being the protagonist. Yerim seemed to like teasing her as she kept smiling and now had her arms wrapped around her neck and left tiny kisses alongside her neck, licking it sultrily. Still, despite Yerim’s words, Sooyoung didn’t dare to touch her. She promised herself she would be good, even if Yerim was killing her.

_Love machine, by myself, climax, hot wax, S &M on the floor, I like it hardcore ♪_

Yerim was feeling a bit disappointed because she was being her most erotic self and her dear customer didn’t seem to take the bait. She was not touching her, she was resisting her and that made her mad. She was not wasting her best moves for someone to ignore her. She had to take things further, she had to be more provocative. It was all or nothing. She rolled her body and cupped Sooyoung’s dick through her tight pants as she whispered.

_I wanna do some dirty things to you tonight, I wanna fight, all through the night, night… ♪_

Sooyoung jumped in her seat when she felt Yerim’s fingertips on her still clothed cock. It felt so good and she knew it would feel more amazing if she freed herself. She wouldn’t, though. She liked Yerim, who was she lying to? She loved her. She wouldn’t treat her like an object even if that was the way she wanted to be treated. 

She gritted her teeth and panted. Yerim was delighted and pushed her ass heavily into Sooyoung’s crotch. A soft moan was pulled from her throat. Yerim grabbed the back of Sooyoung’s neck as she grounded her ass back into her. The apex of her thighs pulsed with need as she felt the other girl’s penis press into her.

_I am no angel, I like it when you do that stuff to me ♪_

Yerim knew she was wanted but the stubbornness of her customer was admiring. She had to take matters into her own hands. She suddenly got off her and kneeled on the floor. Sooyoung who had her eyes closed jerked back in surprise when Yerim started unbuttoning her pants and lowering her zipper. She just stared at Yerim stupefied as she took hold of her penis and pulled it from the fly of her boxers. She hissed in pleasure while Yerim looked at her with her cock in her smooth palms.

_I am no angel, I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk ♪_

Yerim was really feeling brave. She had gotten horny and had acted recklessly. However, she did not regret her actions. Yerim couldn’t believe she was holding such monstrosity. That had to be the biggest dick she had ever seen. She knew it would be considered unprofessional but she had to try it. Just a little lick and maybe a little bite. Sooyoung was in shock, she couldn’t move, she just let herself be molested by Yerim. 

_I am no angel, I like it when you do that stuff to me ♪_

In no time, Yerim opened her mouth and took her whole length inside. Her lips grazing her abs. Sooyoung screamed in bliss but didn’t dare to touch Yerim, still restraining herself. Her legs stomping on the floor and her hands gripping firmly on the armrests. She felt blood in her mouth. She had bit herself. She didn’t care. She would endure it, she would not succumb to pleasure.

_I am no angel, I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk ♪_

Yerim hummed rhythmically following the song as she bobbed her head up and down on Sooyoung’s enormous piece of flesh. She was choking herself on it but didn't seem to be gagging. If Yerim didn’t have a gag reflex, Sooyoung thought that she would be, in fact, the most perfect girl in the world. 

Yerim ran her tongue alongside Sooyoung’s shaft, feeling the veiny bumps and ridges her beautiful penis had. She felt herself leaking because she knew she needed to have it inside. Her body couldn’t help but react to something so yummy. She let go of it, making a pop sound in the room. Sooyoung moaned and trembled but remained seated.

_Can you go down, are you up for it, baby ♪_

Yerim swiftly pulled herself off her lap and stood between her thighs. Sooyoung watched her astonished while Yerim flipped her body around and pressed her back against her, nestling her ass onto Sooyoung’s crotch. Sooyoung’s penis was long, so long that it fit perfectly between Yerim’s ass cheeks as she kept the length captive inside her toned globes. 

Once Sooyoung’s penis was trapped, Yerim dropped her hips down and then lifted them up, pressing her hands to the floor, but keeping her butt onto Sooyoung’s lap. Her ass rolled back into her quickly and roughly with that overtly sexual line.

_Can you turn me out, are you up for it ♪_

Yerim started a quick pace against Sooyoung’s bare member, lowering and raising her hips as she bent her legs. Massaging Sooyoung’s cock with her butt cheeks as she felt it go all around the rim of her ass and her slick pussy hole. Up and down she went, following the rhythm of the song. 

Sooyoung was whimpering by now. Not only she was feeling blissful and about to cum but the sight of Yerim’s ass jerking her dick off was too much to handle. This was not a normal lap dance.

_Talk to me… Talk to me... Talk dirty to me... Talk dirty to me ♪_

Yerim hoped that all her efforts would bear the fruit she so feverishly desired. She wanted her customer’s cum, she needed her fluids all over her body, dripping on the floor and staining her office so she would remember this night forever. But more so than that, she wanted to break her. She wanted her so lustful, that she forced herself on her desperately. She wanted to be fucked mercilessly. She wanted her to take what was rightfully hers. She had never desired someone so much and she would not stop her teasing until she had her completely, her thick meat inserted inside her wanton pussy.

_Talk to me… Talk to me... Talk dirty to me... Talk dirty to me ♪_

Sooyoung couldn’t hold herself back anymore. She was going to cum. She was going to cum all over her crush, disrespecting her in a way she could have never imagined. She was in love with Yerim. She wanted her, that was for sure but degrading her to such a degree, that was not in her plans. 

She lamented the events of the night. Yerim didn’t deserve this, she deserved better and it seemed it was not her. A guttural sound left her mouth as she screamed in ecstasy. Cumming copiously and savagely, spilling her war semen all around.

_I am no angel, I like it when you do that stuff to me ♪_

Sooyoung squirmed in the chair as she achieved orgasm and Yerim continued grounding back onto her. Droplets of cum stained Yerim’s back and smeared along her body. It was leaking down her legs, white fluid making poodles on the floor. It looked like Yerim had taken a shower with her spunk. 

Yerim smiled in happiness, feeling like an overachiever for having accomplished such a difficult task. Nevertheless, her obstinate partner still refused to touch her. Sooyoung nails were bloodied and broken by the enormous strength she applied to the armrest to prevent her hands from wandering into the exquisite dish that was Choi Yerim. 

_I am no angel, I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk ♪_

Yerim was far from satisfied. It was true that she hadn’t cum yet. Nonetheless, her pleasure didn’t matter. The only thing that did was breaking her customer and feeling her inside her. She would have that dick, she promised herself. 

After letting Sooyoung rest a bit, she started and even faster pace on her aching dick, wanting to bring her to the top once again and this time she hoped she succeeded and ended up fucking her senseless.

_I am no angel, I like it when you do that stuff to me ♪_

“Please!!! I can’t go anymore… Please…” Sooyoung wheezed in discomfort. She had already crossed the line and wouldn’t be able to forgive herself if she kept on taking advantage of Yerim.

“Actually, I think you can go for a few more rounds… You’re hard already…” Yerim pointed out as she turned around and grabbed her dick firmly in her hands.

“No! I can’t do it… I can’t do that to you… Yerim…” Sooyoung whispered as she removed Yerim’s hands from her penis and looked directly at her. Shame and regret clouded her mind as she hoped to be forgiven.

Sooyoung was expecting any kind of reaction from Yerim. She confirmed she was right about her when Yerim opened her eyes in surprise by the sudden name-calling. This girl was indeed Yerim, there was no doubt about it now. However, she would have never imagined the response she got from the girl who still had a piece of her heart and for whom she still yearned.

“On the contrary… You have to. You have to do it… You owe me for all those years you left me hanging… Sooyoung...” Yerim straight up told her with the most devilish smirk on her face as the last line from the chorus faded in the background. Then, all the music stopped.

_I am no angel, I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk ♪_

“What?!?!?! How?!?!?!” Sooyoung stood out from the chair in surprise. She was so shocked by hearing Yerim call her by her name that she left her dick hanging out from her leather pants.

“Why so surprised? Didn’t you recognize me from the get-go, too?” Yerim stumbled towards Sooyoung.

“I did, but I-... and I thought that you... I mean you-... I don’t understand…” Sooyoung was confused and couldn’t get her point across

“I knew you recognized me and I recognized you the moment you entered the establishment. I thought that was obvious… If not, what are we doing here? Do you think I’m some kind of slut and just let whoever have her way with me? Is that what you think?” Yerim asked feeling a bit furious and offended. She thought they were on the same page.

“Wait a moment… Did you think that I knew that you knew it was me?” Sooyoung asked suddenly realizing it was all a misunderstanding. 

“What?” Yerim asked not understanding anything Sooyoung had just said.

“Hahaha, I thought you were the smart one, Miss Student Council President… I’m glad you recognized me, though… Among all the people, it’s a compliment that you remembered me...” Sooyoung chuckled and smiled pleased with herself.

“Of course, I did! Why do you even question that?... Wait a moment… Didn’t your friend tell you anything?” Yerim asked understanding that Sooyoung’s friend must have played them.

“Huh? What are you-... Was Hyunjin supposed to tell me something?” Sooyoung thought she had it all figured out but it seemed she didn’t.

“I think your friend set us up.” Yerim let out.

“What?” Sooyoung asked back.

“She had good intentions I think but she also wanted us to make a fool out of ourselves…” Yerim finally comprehended all the mess.

“... So, from the beginning… I knew it was you since you entered the club. I even performed just for you, you know?...” Yerim started talking. No, Sooyoung didn’t know what Yerim was talking about. 

“After the performance, I wanted to approach you but your friend caught me first. She asked me if I knew who you were, if I recognized you and I told her that I did. She got super excited and told me that you had also recognized me… Then she said that it was your birthday and that it would be good if I gave you a private show as a surprise… I agreed obviously, but when I was about to go over to you, she held me in place and said that it would be better if we played the part now that we were in a strip club…” Yerim hastily said.

“Played the part?” Sooyoung asked intrigued.

“... Yes! Like your friend bought a private show for you and then you go and have your lap dance and surprise it’s me? Kind of play?” Yerim innocently said.

“That fucker!! Did she even pay you?” Sooyoung asked angrily.

“Pay me? Why would she? Did she say she did?” Asked a perplexed Yerim.

“Hyunjin!!! I will kill her!!” Sooyoung suddenly screamed, scaring Yerim.

“... This was all a game to you then?” Sooyoung asked feeling kind of sad now that she knew the truth.

“Game? Why do you say that? I’m sorry if I came too strongly… It was not my intention to make you uncomfortable…” Yerim lowered her head embarrassed.

“No, no, no, no, no! I mean… Why did you do all that? And even… You know… Was it just for laughs?” Asked Sooyoung feeling insecure and dreading Yerim’s answer.

“Because I like you?” Yerim answered simply.

“What?!?!” Sooyoung thought she had not heard correctly. It couldn’t be.

“... And because you like me?” Yerim continued.

“What?!?!” Sooyoung stressed.

“... I thought you knew? I mean… I was pretty obvious back then…” Yerim blushed as she played with her fingers.

“Did you like me?” Sooyoung couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“I did… I still do. I really thought you knew. I was waiting for you to make a move honestly. If I had known you were so oblivious, I would have made the move myself… Unfortunately, school ended and I never saw you again…” Yerim stated matter of factly.

“I didn’t know anything!! I’m so stupid!!” Sooyoung raised her hands and grabbed her head in disbelief.

“Why do you think I kept asking to talk with you instead of Jungeun? We even got to hang out due to your gigs… Was I not obvious enough? I always hugged you…” Yerim confessed.

“I thought you did that with everyone and you didn’t tell me anything. I thought you were just being your usual affectionate self…” Sooyoung started remembering all their encounters and indeed Yerim was super clingy with her.

“Now I feel kind of dumb… And embarrassed...” Yerim said and backed away from Sooyoung.

“No! I’m the dumb one… I liked you and I still like you… I may even lo- I mean, I like you a lot… Come here…” Sooyoung reached out for Yerim and held her close.

“... So, you were doing all of this because you thought we were on the same page and this was some kind of roleplay?” Sooyoung asked.

“Yeah, your friend told me you would have liked for me to fulfill that fantasy for your birthday… Customer and stripper?... But as we went on… I couldn’t resist you, I’m sorry if I overstepped. You just wanted a lap dance and I made you cum all over myself and I even wanted you to fuck me…” Yerim replied with shame.

“I- I- Are you even a stripper?” A flustered Sooyoung asked, still trying to grasp the whole situation. It seemed they needed to have a really long talk, but by the way her dick kept twitching, maybe a more profound talk would have to wait.

“Hehehe… Didn’t you see me dance?” Yerim giggled playfully.

“Yes, but… I mean, you don’t strike me as one, no offense… And what’s up with this place? Isn’t this your office, Miss Choerry?” Sooyoung asked trying to connect the dots.

“You’re right. I’m not just a stripper. I own this place. The regulars already know it. Sometimes I dance just to take the edge off and I never do private shows…” Yerim explained.

“A businesswoman, I see... That I can believe… I couldn’t expect less from you Miss Student Council President…” Sooyoung joked lightly now that everything was off the table.

“... I’m your first customer, then?” Sooyoung came closer to Yerim and grabbed her by the waist.

“You were my first customer and… Hopefully, the last one?” Yerim replied as she grasped Sooyoung’s butt and squeezed it firmly.

“I want to be your last everything, Yerim…” Sooyoung said as she lowered her head, hesitantly asking for permission to close the gap between their lips.

“... Just kiss me already, I’ve been waiting years for it…” Yerim sighed as Sooyoung closed the gap and kissed her deeply.

Yerim sighed into the kiss, enjoying the way Sooyoung’s lips grazed her own. The kiss felt wonderful and it had been years in the making. Sooyoung parted her lips as Yerim put her tongue inside her mouth and bit on hers gently. Yerim licked Sooyoung’s lips and sucked on her tongue as Sooyoung followed her right after. Their tongues battling for dominance as their lower parts pressed against each other.

“I’m glad you still use these kinds of pants…” Yerim moaned into Sooyoung’s kisses as she squeezed her ass firmly.

“Didn’t take you for a butt lover…” Sooyoung whispered between kisses as she grinded her bare dick onto Yerim’s pelvis.

“Your damned leather pants and your cute round butt drove me crazy all through high school… I can’t believe you never noticed how much I was fixated on your big bulge and that nice ass…” Yerim crassly said.

“Is Miss Choerry a dirty talker?” Sooyoung asked almost sure about the answer while she backed Yerim to the desk.

“Are you just realizing it?” Yerim whined as Sooyoung threw her harshly onto the furniture before she lowered her leather pants.

“Nope, just wanted to confirm the obvious…” Sooyoung said as she touched her dick and pumped it a few times.

“Sooyoungie is being so brave… A Few minutes ago, she was crying, not wanting to be fucked?” Yerim teased her as Sooyoung positioned her penis in front of her leaking hole, sliding her g-string to the side.

“I was just trying to be a gentlewoman… Now, gentleness is the farthest thing from my mind…” Sooyoung said as she pushed her whole length inside Yerim’s quivering pussy.

“Oh my God!!!” Yerim screamed as her toes curled feeling immense pleasure just by feeling Sooyoung inside her. She had craved that fat cock for years.

“Fuck!! Such a warm and tight pussy… Even your cunt is perfect, Yerimmie…” Sooyoung stressed as she fucked Yerim following a deadly pace.

Yerim couldn’t respond any more as Sooyoung was savagely ripping her insides. It seemed Sooyoung was taking all her frustrations from having wasted so much time not being together in her delicate pussy as she kept hammering on it with long and deep strokes, dragging all her length around Yerim’s canal.

“How many times I imagined myself doing this... My sweet Yerim…” Sooyoung told Yerim as she didn’t lose the rhythm of her brutal pace.

Yerim just took it like a champ and wrapped her legs around Sooyoung’s hips. Her pussy was being pounded on so strongly that the desk was moving with every thrust Sooyoung made. She was feeling more pain than pleasure as her insides were aching and she was sure Sooyoung was hitting her cervix with the tip of her penis. The fullness she was feeling, though, satisfied her greatly and she loved how Sooyoung’s girth overwhelmed her as it stretched her unnaturally.

“You take me so well, like you were made for me, Yerim… No one can compare to you, you’re the best pussy I’ve ever had…” Sooyoung said enjoying the roughness and harsh treatment she was inflicting on Yerim as she felt a tight grip on her dick. It was true. Sooyoung had never been too much into sex but it appeared she was rediscovering it with Yerim. Yerim was the one for her. 

“Ohhhh… Is my Yerimmie feeling jealous?” Sooyoung asked as she felt a tighter force pulling her back inside Yerim’s vagina. Yerim humphed and turned her head, refusing to look at Sooyoung.

“Awww, don’t turn away from me, Yerimmie… I love seeing your glossy eyes and flushed cheeks… My dick was made for you… You’re the only one for me… Sorry, it took us such a long time…” Sooyoung declared while she undulated her hips into Yerim’s center, Yerim preventing her from pulling out, squeezed her greedily.

“Don’t you want me to pull out? Do you want me inside?” Sooyoung huffed in pleasure by the way Yerim’s pussy walls had her dick on a tight grip. This girl had really strong muscles.

“Stay home… Stay inside me…” Yerim finally spoke as she clenched and unclenched her pussy, milking Sooyoung’s juices.

“Am I the new tenant? How many people have lived here before?” Sooyoung continued the dirty talk as it seemed it aroused Yerim greatly.

“Not much… You’re not a tenant... I want you to be the owner, I want you to own me… Make this place your permanent home...” Yerim playfully replied. She was having so much fun talking like this with Sooyoung.

“As the owner… First, I have to destroy this property and then make it mine, only mine…” Sooyoung seriously said as she managed to pull out from Yerim.

Sooyoung then raised her left leg and positioned it over the desk. Her long dick at full display with cum smearing from the tip. She fingered Yerim’s pussy with two fingers and as soon as she took her digits out, she sank her whole shaft inside Yerim’s once again, piercing her through the table.

“Ahhhhhhhh!!!” Yerim screamed in surprise as in this position, Sooyoung managed to go deeper inside of her, making sure to hit her cervix every time she bottomed out.

“Sorry for the inconvenience… We’re making repairs… Please endure it, Miss. Choi.” Sooyoung mischievously said as she continued tearing Yerim apart, her pussy lips raw and swollen from the rough handling.

Yerim felt so overwhelmed by the ferocity of Sooyoung’s plunges that she couldn’t hold her inside anymore. She let her dick go. Her pussy walls suddenly weakened. Sooyoung was fucking her like she was punishing for all the years they had not been in each other’s lives. It was certainly not her fault but she was sure taking the penalty from both of their actions or lack of them. 

Sooyoung didn’t really enjoy rough sex but she sure was discovering a hidden part of herself as she banged Yerim. It appeared like Yerim made her let her go of all her inhibitions as her animalistic side took over. Her mind was hazy but full of sex and that’s what she was going to take from Yerim. Unadulterated pure sex.

Sooyoung kept grounding her hips steadily onto the desk. Prolonging the dragging of her penis inside Yerim’s walls. Letting her feel all of her bumpy shaft. She was going at it at an inhuman speed, the desk not able to resist such force as one of its legs broke, tilting to the side. 

“Fuck!! The repairs have been hard! The drilling must go on, though… The job is not yet finished, Miss Choi…” Sooyoung amusedly said as she lowered her leg from the now ruined desk and threw Yerim to the floor, making her adopt the position of a bitch ready to be bred.

“Now... I will make this, ‘MY’ home…” Sooyoung declared as she grabbed Yerim forcefully by the waist and pushed her penis inside, beating her vagina with so much force, Yerim almost fell over.

Sooyoung drilled the insides of Yerim like she was, in fact, drilling through some walls in order to overthrow them. She was lost in the fantasy and didn’t care about anything else than achieving her own pleasure and taking Yerim along for the ride.

“Sooyoung!!! Please… Destroy me… Destroy all of my walls so you can build me up once again…” Yerim screamed in ecstasy as she received the pounding of her life.

Sooyoung thrusts were so powerful that Yerim who was supporting her weight by her hands got thrown over to the floor after a really vigorous stroke. She lost her balance and fell face down onto the floor, taking Sooyoung with her, both lying horizontally on the floor. However, this seemed to encourage Sooyoung further as she, even in that position, continued hammering her hips into Yerim’s moist core.

Yerim didn’t have anything to hold on as she took Sooyoung harsh strokes, pressing her hips as deep as she could, humping her like some wild beast. It was not enough, though. Sooyoung felt as if she couldn’t reach as deep as before and turned Yerim to the side on the hard-cold floor, raised her leg up and penetrating her from behind taking her time sinking inch by inch crudely and painfully in her sore pussy.

“Sooyoung!!!” Yerim screamed feeling overly incapacitated by the position Sooyoung was submitting her to. Long gone was the nervous and fidgety Sooyoung she had minutes before sitting on a chair. She seemed lost in a frenzy as she pulled her leg against her body rudely, stretching her uncomfortably. She was glad she was flexible if not she would already be broken. 

Sooyoung pulled her leg every time she sank her thick meat stick inside Yerim, loving the way her pussy seemed to swallow her whole. Such a hungry pussy and she had been missing it for so long. The mere thought made her angry, so she made her thrusts harder. She impaled herself so fiercely into Yerim, she was amazed Yerim could take her.

“Yerimmie… You take me so good, you’re so good, baby girl… The best, always the best… So So perfect…” Sooyoung huffed as she felt like she would be cumming soon, her testicles ready to explode.

“Ruin me, baby… Ruin me for anyone else… This is your home, only yours… Fucking destroy me!!!” Yerim yelled maniacally as she reached her peak and started cumming abundantly, splashing Sooyoung’s stomach with her slick pussy juices. Squirting her fluids all around.

“My Yerimmie, my sweet Yerimmie… I love you…” Sooyoung confessed as she took one last dip into Yerim’s delicious vagina and creamed copiously inside her.

As Sooyoung kept cumming, Yerim was feeling sated, overly happy and satisfied by the way things had turned out. It may have taken them a long time, but here they were now together and joined, just like they were always supposed to be. 

Sooyoung was breathing heavily, feeling more than exhausted as she had never indulged in such strenuous activities. She had never gone so hard and with intent like she had with Yerim. No one inflicted that raw desire in her but Yerim and now she understood that she had been waiting for someone like her to really indulge into a plentiful sex life.

Sooyoung tried to pull out from Yerim so they could go to another place, talk some more and maybe cuddle when she felt that familiar and welcomed grip on her cock once again.

“Yerimmie…” Sooyoung said smiling, letting Yerim now that it was time to let her out.

“Sooyoungie~ Do you wanna go home? That's too bad? I'm going to kidnap you and trap you inside my sweet and tight pussy for as long as I want…” Yerim told her with the sweetest smile ever, such a harsh contrast with the words that came from her mouth.

“Yerimmie?” Sooyoung asked once again, not sure if she even wanted an answer.

“Fuck me properly, Sooyoung... Make up for all those years…” Yerim demanded as she threw Sooyoung onto the floor and impaled herself on her cock as she bounced on it furiously.

There were still some things to talk about but one thing was clear from that night onwards. Both Sooyoung and Yerim wanted to be a part of each other’s lives and now that they had reunited, they wouldn’t ever be apart. As they kept indulging themselves into the pleasures of the flesh, Sooyoung made a mental note to thank Hyunjin, wherever she was.

xxx

In a dark alleyway, just outside the club, two figures were so lost in themselves it was impossible to tell them apart as lecherous desire filled their minds.

“You feel so good… Do you like my carrot, little ‘Bunny’?” Hyunjin lewdly asked the stripper from before as she kept nailing her to the alleyway’s wall.

“‘Bunny’ is hungry for your carrot, baby… Can you see how my pussy is swallowing it?” The stripper replied wantonly as Hyunjin kept pounding roughly onto her.

“Take that carrot, ‘Bunny’... Swallow it whole…” Hyunjin whispered as she bit the shell of her ear and pressed her hips deeper into the whimpering girl.

“Harder, baby… Go harder!!” ‘Bunny’ screamed at Hyunjin as she clamped her legs around her waist.

Hyunjin continued fucking the stripper harshly, pinning her to the wall like her life depended on it. She had caught her attention since she saw her on the stage and they flirted a bit but she had never thought that the girl would willingly let her fuck her. She didn’t even have to pay for a lap dance and now she was screwing her free of charge. What a lucky night.

“I- I- I’m-... Baby!!!! Ahhhhh…!!!” ‘Bunny’ moaned and shivered as she reached her peak while Hyunjin kept thrusting into her damp little pussy.

“I’m cumming, ‘Bunny’... I’m cumming…” Hyunjin followed right after as she felt her orgasm at the tip of her dick.

“Don’t cum inside me…” ‘Bunny’ stressed in a panicked voice as she tried to push Hyunjin away from her.

“Wha-?... Fuck!!!! Sooo gooood!!!” Hyunjin grunted as she ignored what the stripper told her and instead grabbed her ass forcefully, preventing her from moving and depositing all her semen inside her.

“Take it all…!! Take it all…!!” Hyunjin screamed as string of cum after string of cum filled the stripper’s pussy.

“Fucking asshole!!! Get away from me!!” ‘Bunny’ pushed Hyunjin back once she had regained her senses.

The stripper almost fell when Hyunjin pulled out from her, and as cum dripped down her legs, she started hitting Hyunjin and yelling at her.

“You’re an absolute prick… I told you not to cum inside… Fucking idiot!!” The stripper tried to punch Hyunjin on the face as the latter took hold of both her wrists.

“Hey!! Hey, calm down… I’m sorry…!” Hyunjin sheepishly said as she made the most perfect puss in boots imitation the stripper had seen, her fists under her chin and her eyes teary, asking for forgiveness.

“You’re lucky, you’re cute but still… You’re a jerk…” ‘Bunny’ told Hyunjin as she walked away from her, most likely done with whatever they were doing.

“Hey!!... I can be your jerk!!” Hyunjin screamed trying to catch up with her. After tasting such a yummy pussy, she wanted seconds and so much more.

“What?” The stripper replied incredulously. The nerve of this cat girl.

“Can I have your number?” Hyunjin asked her while she smiled at her.

The girl looked at her from head to toe and nodded. She took out a card from her purse and shoved it straight into Hyunjin’s chest and walked away like nothing had happened.

Hyunjin stood in shock for a minute wondering why the sudden aggressiveness of the girl she had just fucked. She thought they were cool. She looked at the card and saw a name, a real name, a contact number, and a familiar logo. 

Wait a moment, did this mean ‘Bunny’ worked at her family business, the one, she was supposed to inherit when her father retired? What were the odds? Did this girl know her? Truth was, she didn’t care, she had only one thought in mind. She was set on making the girl hers.

“Jeon Heejin!! I’ll make you mine!!! Soon enough you’ll like me!!!” Hyunjin screamed into the void not realizing that Heejin was not so far away and had heard her. 

Little did Hyunjin know that she wouldn’t have to try so hard, as Heejin already liked her and even more than that. What a lucky night, Heejin thought as she smiled and went home realizing she had scored the heiress she had crushed on for so long.

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405)
> 
> [Word Press](https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/)


End file.
